Sammy's Black Briefs
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Dean discovers that he has a thing for his brother in black briefs. More over, a thing for his brother OUT of them.


"You alright Sammy?" Dean's voice was just audible in the room.

Sam grunted, trying to get back to his feet."Yeah I'm good."

Dean reached down and helped Sam up from where their quarry had shoved him down and then bolted. Sam and Dean had been tracking a vampire for nearly a week now, just south of Austin, Texas. Like everything in Texas, this vampire was BIG. Even taller than Sam, and generally if it was bigger than his little brother, it was too big. Not that Sammy's cock was... Dean waved the thought away. Focus, man. He rummaged around for his flashlight while Sam pulled up his shirt and performed a brief check for any serious injuries. Dean thumbed his light back on.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Shine that light on my back? I feel something wet and I want to make sure it's not blood."

Mumbling something about Sam being a wuss he did as he was asked. There was something wet on his shoulder but it was.. oil? "You're fine Sam it looks like..." Dean moved the light lower down Sam's body, stopping at his waistline. Peaking out over the tops of his jeans were what Dean was sure was a pair of Calvin Klein.. briefs. He pictured what Sam would look like in just them, laying on a bed with a devilish smile on his face...

"Dude are you checking me out?"

Dean was brought back to the dark, dank room. "No.. no Sam.. just uh.. making sure it wasn't blood. Just looks like grease or something." Dean averted his face from his brother's gaze so he wouldn't see him blushing. Subtlety dude, come on, Dean thought as he chastised himself.

. . .

Three hours and a bloodbath later, the vamp was dead and the brothers were back in their hotel room. Gingerly nursing a slash across his forehead, Dean reached for a beer from the cooler next to his bed. Sam was on the bed next to him, doing his best to remove glass from his arm where he had crashed through a window. He was trying hard to not cry out in pain every time he removed a shard, but he wasn't quite succeeding, a small sound of discomfort escaping his lips each time he touched the wound. Dean found his bravery both incredibly sweet – odd word choice there Dean – and arousing. Sam was shaping up to be more and more stoic, but his vulnerability was still obvious. Hell he was sexy even when he bled.

"Dean?"

Once again his thoughts about Sam were interrupted by Sam. This time it was a lot more difficult to conceal the scarlet color that his face had turned. Luckily, Sam's eyes were screwed shut from pain.

"What's up Sammy?"

"First aid kit. Medical tape and gauze. Now."

Dean reached into his bag, retrieving a small white box. Sam was holding up his shirtsleeve, wincing every time his heart beat. Sam turned to his brother, saying "Could you wrap this up?" Sam looked like he wasn't exactly up to doing it himself.

"Sure Sammy. Let me clean it first though, that looks nasty." Gently swiping an alcohol pad across the wound, he carefully wrapped up the wound, all the while Sam watching, and when he was done planted a gentle kiss on the bandage. Dean looked up at Sam, smiling.

Sam smiled back at him. "You're a good sport Dean."

Dean gave him a quizzical look. "How so?"

"Not even complaining about fixing up your 'wuss brother.' Normally you gripe."

Dean softened his expression."Yeah well... that looked like it hurt."

"Not so much now that you've applied your expert touch."

Sam leaned over and tilted Dean's chin up, kissing him hungrily. Dean wasn't expecting that. Normally, Sam wanted to recover a bit before getting the ball rolling sexually. Now he was aroused and confused. Sam winked at him and rose from the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower now." As he walked towards the bathroom, he raised his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor behind him. Dean chewed his lip as he watched the muscles in Sam's back ripple. Sam turned his head just to where he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye, and then, grinning, dropped his pants. He could almost hear Dean's jaw hit the floor as Dean saw that he was indeed correct. They were black briefs. Dean's eyes stayed glued to Sam's ass as he walked saucily the rest of the way to the bathroom. Turning to wink again at Dean, he closed the bathroom door. Suddenly, Dean's head didn't hurt so bad. Instead, his attention was turned to the throbbing in his groin. He reached down and rubbed the front of his jeans, moaning as his right hand made contact, feeling the warm flesh through the fabric. Sam was never this seductive. Normally, Dean got things rolling in the bedroom, always wanting to be in control, and normally Sam responded with enthusiasm. But Sam... Sam was being a complete and total tease. And as long as he had known Sam Winchester, he had never worn briefs.

Focusing on the image of Sam's ass filling those black briefs, Dean lowered his pants and underwear, his cock popping out of his boxers with a thwack against his stomach. His hand, rough and callused, glided gently over the head, now slick with sticky precome. He took the clear liquid between his fingers, applying it all over his veiny shaft. He settled back on the bed, and making sure he still heard the water running in the bathroom, began to stroke in earnest. He slowly ran his hands up and down his length, taking in the sensations that radiated from within his body. "Sammy" he moaned. He thought about Sam's smile, the way his hair framed his face, his hazel eyes that burned with mirth just as easily as they did with lust or anger, and above all that perfect ass. He was so wrapped up in his pleasuring himself that he failed to hear the water shutting off in the bathroom.

"Enjoying yourself big brother?"

Dean's eyes snapped open and his hands groped for his pants, trying to cover himself. Leaning in the doorway, black briefs slung low on his hips, was his younger brother toweling his hair dry.

"Sammy I-" Dean shouldn't have been embarrassed, but he was all the same.

"I heard you say my name and figured I would see what you called me for. Looks like you need some help."

Sam crossed to the bed, and then crawled towards Dean. He got right up to Dean's face, leaning in for a kiss. His tongue snaked into Dean's mouth, his hand on the back of his head, being careful of Dean's head wound. He broke the kiss, looking into Dean's deep green eyes.

"Dean, if there's something that turns you on, don't be embarrassed to tell me. If I had known you had a thing for black briefs, I would have worn them sooner."

Dean swallowed and asked "How did you even know?"

"I saw you checking them out in the store the other day and then noticed you looking at me. I could almost see your brain trying to process what I looked like in them. So I decided to humor you." Dean couldn't help but smile as Sam started kissing him again, this time with a little more tenderness. As he kissed him, he lifted Dean's shirt off, then circled his hands around to his back, drawing him closer. He settled his crotch against Dean's, rubbing himself against Dean's pulsing cock. Sam was getting harder by the second, and he wanted Dean to know it. Dean pushed forward, putting Sam on his back. He kicked his pants and underwear off from around his lower legs, freeing him up to move better. Sam circled his arms and legs around him, holding him as close as he could. Dean rocked against him, letting him feel his arousal even more. He then started to kiss his way down Sam's body, nipping him lightly, tracing the contours of Sam's abs with his tongue. He got to his brother's waist, noticing that his cock was straining mightily against its black constraints.

"Why don't you unwrap your present Dean?"

"Because the wrapping looks really good on you Sammy."

Dean grazed his teeth lightly over the outline of Sam's dick, watching his brother writhe and wriggle under him. He licked at the precome that was soaking through his underwear, savoring its taste. It tasted salty, but sweet. Like Sam, he thought.

"Fuck Dean that's..." The rest of whatever he was going to say was lost in a breathy sigh as Dean removed his briefs and went down on him. It always took Dean by surprise by how gifted Sam was, and learning to give his brother a good blowjob had taken a lot of work, but now he was a pro at it. He loved having its thickness in his mouth, making Sam feel good, knowing that he was doing it. Sam was moaning like crazy as Dean bobbed his head up and down Sam's considerable length, his tongue exploring every vein and and curve. "Deaaaaaaaan" Sam whimpered. Coming up for air, Dean asked "What's up sexy?"

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me with your hot cock." The pleading in Sam's eyes nearly sent Dean over the edge.

"Your wish is my command Sammy."

He came back up for a brief, passionate kiss, and then leaned over the bed to look in his bag for his condoms. He felt Sam lay his head on his shoulder.

"Not the normal ones Dean. Those." He pointed to some with special lubricant on them, ones that would go hot and then cold and then back again.

"These?"

Sam nodded his shaggy head vigorously and rolled Dean onto him for another kiss.

Dean broke it after a moment and asked "Ready Sammy?"

"Yes. Take me Dean, please. I want you deep inside me."

Dean carefully unwrapped the condom, easing it down over his leaking cock. Sam took him in his hand, and guided him into his waiting hole. Dean eased in, watching Sam's face contort in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"So good Dean – so good. Do it slow Dean. I wanna feel you so much."

Dean slowly pumped, his hands roaming Sam's body. Sam took them in his and pulled Dean close, kissing him deeply. Dean normally fucked Sam hard and fast, but this was a whole different kind of sex. It was more.. romantic, and Dean was loving every second of it. The way Sam kept whispering in his ear how good he felt inside him, how much he loved him. Dean whispered back to him "All for you Sammy. And only you." Sam wrapped his legs even tighter around him, pulling Dean even deeper inside him. He pumped a little faster, but not much. Every pump brought him ever closer to climax, and he heard Sam starting to breathe faster too. "Deean... gonna.. c..." Sam's body tensed as his orgasm shook him, spilling come all over his stomach. Sam's muscles clenched around him, pushing Dean over the edge, his own orgasm paralyzing him in complete ecstasy. He cried out, loudly, letting out all of the frustration that had been building inside him all day. Then he collapsed on Sam, feeling his come between them. They lay like that for awhile, just breathing in the smell of each other, Sam stroking the back of Dean's head and kissing his shoulder.

Dean finally pulled his still half-erect cock out of Sam. He looked down at Sam's stomach, still sticky with come. He licked some of it up, then kissed his brother. They passed Sam's cum back and forth between them, savoring the fruits of their lovemaking. Finally, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, "I love you Sammy. I know I don't say it enough."

"Shhhhh. I know you do. The look in your eyes when you were pulling glass out of me – that's how I know." He chuckled contentedly and kissed Dean again. "Looks like I need to get cleaned up again. Why don't we go see if that shower can hold two people?" Sam got up, and taking Dean's hand, led him to the bathroom.


End file.
